Crossover and Crosstime
by maymot97
Summary: Kira/Odo and Jack/Ianto. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Crossover and Crosstime

Disclaimer: ST:DS9 is property of Paramount. Torchwood is property of BBC.

Prologue

Kira looked at her son and daughter from across the table. They both looked so innocent but Kira knew that they were anything but. Marielle, her daughter, was caught trying to put a device on the back of one of Quark's ears. The device produced a high pitched squeel that only the ears of a Ferengi could hear. Jacob, her son, was caught trying to fill the hyposprays in sick bay with soda.

Just as Kira was about to get onto them her combadge went off. "Kira here," she said.

"Captain, we're being hailed," said Ezri.

"Who by?"

"A Jem'Hadar ship."

Kira stopped short of telling Ezri to stop be silly when she heard Odo's voice over the link. "Ezri, I'll be right there," she said.

As soon as she got to Ops she noticed that Odo had changed. A lot. He no longer looked like the Odo she left behind on the Founder's homeworld three year before.

As soon as she opened her mouth to speak everything went dark.

*************

On the Jem'Hadar ship Odo smiled to himself before ordering the ship back to the Gamma Quadrent. He would no longer have to think about his old love Kira Nerys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I made this story up while I was at camp last month. The plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone.


	2. Chapter 1

Crossover and Crosstime

Chapter 1

Date: May 16, 2000

Place: Cardiff, Wales

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Jack Harkness looked around his office. He couldn't find the beeping. "Suzie, do you know where that beeping is coming from?" he asks.

Suzie looked up. "It's the rift monitor, Sir."

"Where?"

"Twenty miles south of us."

"Thanks."

Jack ran to his SUV. He was quickly at the coordinates. The only thing there beside himself was a lot of trees, some bushes, and two little children.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry this chapter is so short. i was writing this while i am supposed to be doing my laundry. I have school on thursday so i won't be able to update as often.


	3. Chapter 2

Crossover and Crosstime Chapter 2

Jack walked over to the children and slightly nudged one. She turned over and promptly opened her eyes. Jack immediately noticed that her eyes were the prettiest shade of green. Then he noticed that she had five ridges on her nose. Jack looked over at the boy. He had the same ridges on his nose. When Jack turned back to the girl her nose was smooth like a humans. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Marielle," she said softly.

"Nice to meet you. I am Captain Jack Harkness. Is that boy over there your brother?"

Marielle nodded.

"Okay. Look I need to take you and your brother back to where I work so that I can help you."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you."

"Do you have trust issues?"

"No. But I don't trust any boy except my brother!"

"Well, I am not a boy. I am a man."

"Okay let me rephrase that. I don't rust any male except my brother."

"I am going to have to do this the hard way."

Marielle quickly started to back away when he grabs for her. When Jack turns toward her brother Marielle jumps on his back and starts hitting him. For a three year old she is pretty strong. "Stop, it!" yells Jack.

"No!" screams Marielle.

Unbeknownst to both of them Suzie had followed Jack and was now pointing a stun gun at Marielle. She fires and Marielle falls off Jacks back. Jack turns around to face Suzie. "What are you doing her?" he asks her.

"I fallowed you."

"Thanks. Now lets them get to the Hub."

Suzie helped Jack get the two children into the back of the SUV.

*************

Back at the Hub jack and Suzie laid the two children on two of the table in the medical bay. About three hours later both children wake up at the same time. Jack had expected Marielle to be screaming her head off, but was surprised when she was calm. "Well, I am glad to see that you have calmed down," said Jack to her.

"You should be," she answered.

Jack looks at the boy. "Is she always like this?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Right. Oh, and what's your name?"

"Jacob."

"Great."

Suzie walked up to them at that point. "I found a family that is willing to take them in permanetly."

"Thank You, Suzie."

*************

That night Jack took the children to their new home. He hopes they will adapt well to their new environment.


	4. Chapter 3

Crossover and Crosstime Chapter 4 Setting: May 6, 2009; Cardiff, Wales

Marielle sat up in bed. She looked around for her phone knowing that it was the thing that was making all the noise. Finally she found it and was none to pleased to see the name on the front.  
Torchwood. Then she looked at her clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. That meant that she had to sneak out without waking up her parents. She quickly got up and got she opened her door she saw her brother standing there. With a nod they both quietly left the house.  
Once they were about three blocks away Marielle asked, "What do you suppose Jack wants?"

Jacob looked over at her. "I don't know."

"Well, we should hurry up. We have to be at the hub before sunrise."

The two started running.

**********

At the hub they saw Jack and Owen standing over eight people who were laying on the surgical beds. "What did you want, Jack?" asked Marielle.

Jack looks up at them. "Tell me if any of these people look fimiliar," he said.

Mariellle's eyes immediatly flicker toward Kira. "She does," said Marielle pointing at Kira. Her brother looked at Kira and gasped.

Jack noticed this and said, "She's sure a beauty."

"No, she's not Jack. She's our mother."

"Oh, so if I wake her up she will recongized you two and take you with her?"

"No. These people are from before we are born. About five years or so."

"Oh. And the others?"

"Captain Benjamin Sisko, Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, Lieutenant Julian Bashir, Lieutenant Commander Worf, Quark, and Constable Odo."

"So you know all of them."

"No. I know Quark, Odo, Bashir, and Kira."

"Okay. You can go home now."

The two children walk home.

**********

Five light years away and three hundred years in the future a Jem'hadar attack ship is plotting it's course to Earth of the 21st century. 


	5. Chapter 5

Crossover and Crosstime Chapter 5

May 6, 2009

Cardiff, Wales

The first person Odo saw when he regained consciousness was Marielle. The girl was standing in front of the medical scanners Owen had put up. She was giving Kira a medical examination. Marielle had tried to protest by saying that she was only twelve but Owen had countered saying that she knew more about Bajoran physiology than he did. Finally she gave in and took Bashir's medical scanner. Before he could protest.

Kira was laughing at something Marielle had said when Sisko woke up. He was quite confused and no one would tell him anything about what Marielle had said. As he sat up Ianto came over to him with a fresh cup of coffee. Sisko took and was quite surprised when he found that it tasted quite good.

In a different part of the Hub Worf was yelling at Jack because the coffee was too weak. Jacob had over heard this and quickly and quietly made Worf a new cup. When he brought this one Worf thanked him for getting him a stronger cup and Jack put Jacob in charge of making sure that Worf got what he wanted.

Toshiko was busy helping Jadzia understand the languages in Torchwood's database. Some of the languages were entirely new to Jadzia. To Tosh's dismay Quark decided to walk over to them. "Hello," he said softly.

"Hello," said a very irratated Toshiko.

"Hello, Quark," said Jadzia.

"What are you ladies doing?"

"I'm teaching Jadzia new langua-"

She was interrupted by a beeping at her workstation. When she looked into it she was very confused. It was a transmission of some kind but Tosh didn't recognize the language and asked Jadiza for help. "That's Dominionese," she said in disbelief.

"What's that?" asked Tosh.

Marielle interuppted, "You don't want to know."

"How do you know?" Kira and Odo both asked at the same time.

"Long story."

"That we don't have time to get into. Whatever is it's coming fast."

Odo spoke up. "Where's it coming from?"

"Right around Saturn."

"That can't be good," interjected Bashir.

"You better believe it."

Before anybody could say anything they heard what was unmistakignly Odo's voice. But it was different. More ruthless. It was evil.


End file.
